Lonely Rose
by crazii-random chik
Summary: Uninspired and misunderstood. A teenage girl thinks about a happier life, one where she doesn't feel so lonely anymore. So why did the pop-up ask an unexpected question? And why does this new student, with the unusual eyes, seem to be bipolar. {POVs might change, rated T for language.}
1. Chapter 1

**It has been a while since I uploaded a thing! (O.O) But you know what, I will make it up to you guys, I will try to continue the Hotel one and the "How much more of this!". But I got to re-read it to remember where I was going with them…to anyone who has read 'em, I promise I will. It might take me a while since I work at night, but I love writing and I will try to continue! **

**This is a new story I came with on a Thursday at 1 a.m. The first sentence was how I actually felt, but then ideas just flooded and BOOM! A story I really like. Hope you like it too!  
Many thanks go to the two people that read it and loved it, well I don't even know if loved is the correct word, but they did enjoy it! **

**My Baka (my boyfriend whom I truly love!)  
Muunky (my editor since…since the last story she edited for me!)  
[Real Names will not be used :3]**

**Now please enjoy and tell me what you think! Please review!  
Not too confident with the title...DX  
**

* * *

**-Lonely Rose-  
**

I feel uninspired; I have been noticing that lately…I don't feel happy anymore. Maybe it is because I'm a teenager with my hormones acting up or my friends who don't seem to understand me. On top of it all I have parents who want me dead?! Well, not literally, but no one seems to comprehend me anymore. I feel like I am all on my own now. _Lonely_, _beautiful_, and _young_. These three words are scribbled all over on sticky notes in my bathroom mirror. I noticed these changes when I turned 14. No one could tell me it wasn't true.

"Emi," I space out of my thought and move on to another one. It has been years since I have seen my brother. Ever since he left, my parents have been on my 'case' 24/7. I don't really have a 'case', but I guess my parents assume that by turning into a teenager I will become who is influenced by acquaintances to go out, do drugs, party (oh, and let's not forget about sex!). My friends don't do that, so I have no idea why my parents hate my friends. I can't even stand walking next to people who smoke so why are they on my 'case'? Not a clue.

"Emiko! Pay attention!"

"Yes. No? Two to the third?" I blurt out without thinking.

"This is History, idiot!" The asshole behind me bursts out in laughter after his little comment. Only the wanna-bees laugh. It wasn't even that funny.

"Emiko, this is the 3rd time today. Pay attention or I'm sending you to detention!" My teacher, a homely woman, gave me her famous _stern _look. Mrs. Valero dresses nice, always professional, but nice. Her hair is a dark shade of brown that comes down to her elbows if she ever let it down. Her eyes are a light honey brown, no, scratch that, they are hazel, especially in the sunlight; you can see the green in them. Her lips are too thin, and her nose a small chubby thing, and she also has freckles. Even though she is a mixed child, her skin is not light but nor too dark which makes her eyes pop. Still I wouldn't call her the prettiest. Only her eyes are to die for. Her curves can't really be seen due to the lack of exercise and a good diet. They are there but you can't really see them.

"Yes ma'am." The guy behind me kicked the chair's leg, startling me a bit. I turned and glared at the freaking idiot who thinks he is "Numero Uno" for being a handsome football star…the same guy every story has who is an ass. I won't explain his personality, he is a jerk, just know that. His eyes are blue and his hair is black and wavy, between curly and straight. It reaches to his shoulders. He isn't very muscular. He is just tall and big so that he looks muscular, but he isn't fat either…he is simply your average football star.

"Mark…"

"Yes babe?" He usually does this to piss his ex-girlfriend off, she isn't in this class but we do have rumor-spreaders. I sighed and glared.

"Emiko turn around, you can talk after class all you want, but not in my class while I'm teaching."

"Mrs. Valero, my name is Emi. Please call me Emi, not Emiko." My mother was a weeaboo or an otaku, whatever you want to call her, I don't care. She was into all that anime crap that she decided to give her children Japanese names. Lucky for my brother he only has one Japanese name, while I on the other hand have two. After finding out she was having a girl she went to the extreme of searching up the cutest names, but then she changed her mind and went for her favorite characters. Where was my father when this baby-name making was happening? Standing next to my mom allowing her to name us how ever she wanted, we are not Japanese! My dad's grandmother was Korean, well just a quarter. I don't even look Asian, except for when I wake up and my eyes don't want to open all the way but doesn't that happen to all?

"Ugh, fine Emi. Just pay attention please." I smiled and nodded.

The rest of the class went slow.

* * *

After History I have lunch, and in lunch Mark sits at my table. He has been trying to catch the eye of the new girl, Lea. I befriended her two days ago, she is cute. She has short light auburn hair that barely touches her shoulders. Her eyes are brown. Her lips are small and glossy; she applies that gloss shit every time. Her nose has a piercing. She isn't tall but has an amazing body, she calls herself fat but she says that to make herself feel comfortable. She says she does not like her mature body and that she would prefer to lose the breast area a bit, and reduce her butt size too. She dresses in outfits a size, sometimes even two sizes, bigger than her actual size.

Today we were having chicken gumbo; I like it when it isn't too hot… I remember when my brother made it for me once while my parents left on vacation. That meant my brother was in charge and for a 14 year old, he took pretty good care of me. I was 8 at that time. All I knew how to make was cereal and a sandwich with too much mayo. My brother Haru was the best brother I could ever have.

"Mark, stop it!" I yelled and threw my water bottle at him. This entire time he was throwing bread pieces at me.

"Chill bab-…" He looked at Lea and gave her a smile. She rolled her eyes then helped me take the bread out of my hair. My hair is long, if you would even call it long, but I do. It reaches a little below my shoulders and since it is thick it looks like I have a lot of hair. Curse this beauty I was born with! My hair is a dark brown almost black. I have bangs that sweep to the left and the bottom of my hair sticks out…like Rukia, my mother used to say. I am nearsighted so I wear glasses, I dislike contacts but I still own them. My eyes are brown and sometimes change to a light brown. By the way, I wear my retainer at night so now I have perfect teeth too. I am not short compared to other people, my body is average. I still have some fat I need to work on and I hate wearing dresses. They make my legs look like toothpicks. If I put on the proper clothes you can see my curves along with a bit of my tummy rolls. I am not a fan of showing my breasts to the world, so I am happy they are not too big. The only thing I hate about my body is my butt. Mark always makes a comment on how he would…well you know. The thing is that you can see my butt if I walk down the hall. It isn't that big! But I can say that I do have a booty.

"Hey Lea! Don't forget the project is due next week!" Oh shit… I open my backpack and scramble through all the papers and notes I have in there. I finally find a purple sheet with big bold letters that read '**Global Warming Issues in Third World Countries**' **due Tuesday**…next week! I have not started on any research and the poster which I decorated it needs all the info. I say my goodbyes to Lea and rush to the library. I didn't even touch my gumbo.

I rush to the library, which is on the other side of the school if I may add, and smile at the librarian, Ms. Burgy. She is an awesome lady; she is someone you would love to have as a teacher.

"Hey sweetie! Still gloomy?" I smile and proceed to sign the Computer Usage Sheet.

"Nah…just living the teenage life." She laughs the type of laugh that makes you feel comfortable in your home, if only my home were comfortable.

"Well, computer number 4 is the only free one but I wouldn't use it. It has been acting strange since a student started using it. A project I suppose, but a pop-up seems to frantically come up so just hit that sucker and click yes. The only way to move on with your day."

"Ok, thanks Ms. Burgy." I scan for computer 4 and realize it is between one of the rumor-spreaders and a guy who fantasizes about our principal.

As soon as I sit down the computer asks me for my student info. I type in my name and school password. It buzzes a little but finally logs in. I open the internet and search the topic that is due next week.

"Eeek! Like OMG! If Rihanna does not stop lovin' Chris Brown, we won't be hearing any more of her hits!" The rumor-spreader by the name of Megan squeals out.

"Actually, Chris Brown is her inspiration." I stop my clicking, so did Megan, and stare at the guy sitting next to me.

"Uhh…not to interrupt you guys, but I have a project to do. So talk about them when I'm gone." I found pictures of polar bears that I could use, which I didn't need but who can say no to a polar bear cub? When I was about to save the polar bear picture to my flash drive, a pop-up froze the screen.

_**Do you wish to continue? **_Eh...What? Don't most pop-ups have virus stuff on it?

I clicked yes and the pop-up disappeared. I started to save the picture when another pop-up appeared. Ms. Burgy said to click yes so I could move on with my project…I don't remember her mentioning more than one.

_**Do you wish to live a happier life?**_ Nooo! This computer has a virus! I unplugged my flash drive without properly ejecting it and blew air into it. I know this is stupid, but I do it for luck. I tried to close the internet but the pop-up was still there, I was debating whether to click 'no' or 'yes'. What if I messed up the computer?

I thought about my life. My life before and my life now, I was happy then. I didn't care that my name was given to me by a weeaboo. I didn't even know what that was. My parents loved me and my brother lived with us. All my friends were cool. Teachers didn't give us so much homework and my parents trusted me. Now my life was awful. I wasn't poor but I wasn't rich either. I had the supplies I needed to live; clothes, water, a home, and food yet I was unhappy at my own home. School sucked, but then again it always does. My brother was long gone somewhere, and I was alone at home. Well not really, I just felt alone and unhappy.

I grabbed the mouse and rolled it around the pop-up making circles around it. Ms. Burgy said to click yes, so whatever happens to the computer it was because I clicked yes. Gosh, technology these days can be so complicated.

I finally clicked yes and the pop-up disappeared. I logged out of my student profile, pushed in my chair and said goodbye to Ms. Burgy. Lunch was over a few minutes ago, and after lunch is study period, so I usually roam the halls.

I walked to the back of the school where there really aren't any students. I like the back because that is where my locker is, and I have all my goodies in there. I unlock and open it; my locker has some pictures of memories that were forgotten. The day my parents took us to Disney World, and that time my brother was so sick I made him a veggie mud soup, I was 4 at that time and I was going thru a chef phase. There was also another picture of the day my friend shaved my eyebrows off, and the same night I got back at her by shaving part of her hair. I took out a box of M&M'S and a peanut butter jar. I left my locker open and walked towards the window. I leaned against it and stared at my locker. My locker is small. It is the one of the kind where there is one locker on top of the other, while the front of the school has the large lockers where you could fit a nerd inside. I turn towards the window and look outside, mentally cursing this school's system.

I notice Lea talking to Adriana, a girl who had skipped two grades. She had been homeschooled her entire life, but she turned out to be smarter than our top high school student. She is only 14. She is tall for her age, I'm 17 and she's almost as tall as I am. She has long dark brown hair that reaches to her elbows, and she recently put blonde highlights in it. She wears glasses that make her look younger; her eyes are a dark brown, almost black. She usually doesn't wear any makeup, but occasionally she wears eyeliner. The thing that I love about her is that her eyelashes are long and curl up on their own; mine on the other hand, are small.

"Excuse me." I turn around with a spoon full of peanut butter in my mouth and stare at a guy I had never seen before. I think he is wearing contacts…his eyes are purple. His hair is messy in a cool kind of way. His bangs are in his face and his hair is black. He has a few red streaks in it and his skin is so glowy. He isn't pale he is actually just glowing.

"Miss?" I take out the spoon and smile.

"Yes?" He smiles and walks closer and extends his hand out. I take his hand about to shake it, when he suddenly bends down and lightly kisses my hand. I stand there, wondering if this is one of Mark's pranks.

"My name is Alec Grant and I just arrived to this school. I cannot seem to find my locker; I was told it was towards the back of the school." He looks at me, not in a perverted kind of way. I shyly blush and giggle.

"Uhh…I'm Emi Hanson. Welcome to Cliff Wolf, I mean Cliff Wolfside. What's your number?"

"But we do not know each other very well." Huh? Oh! I laugh at his response which earns me a puzzled look from him.

"No, not phone number. I meant your assigned locker number." He hands me a piece of paper with a scribbled locker number and the combination. It doesn't take me long to recognize it. His locker is the one below mine, but someone already owns it.

"Umm…I think this is a mistake. Someone already owns this locker." I make my way to the lockers I pull my sweater down so I can crouch down and open the locker. I put in the combination number and surprisingly open the locker door. The locker turns out to be empty.

"Hm. I guess I was wrong." I stand up and smile at Alec.

"Thank you Emi." I blush. The way he said my name was so strange. I close my locker so he doesn't hit his head. I think I should help him with his schedule…wait. This school usually helps out new students around, especially during study period. Right?

"Do you need help finding your classes?" I refrain from saying his name. Just thinking about it makes me feel odd.

He doesn't say a word until he finishes putting two textbooks and his backpack in his locker. He gets up and stands inches away from me. He is taller than I am. I can barely reach his shoulders. He has a nice scent. My eyes close and I sniff the air.

...What am I doing?!

"Yes I have study period right now. Any idea where I could find it?" I smile and spread my arms out.

"You are standing in it." He looks around and looks at me weird.

"Excuse me?"

"You can basically roam the halls during this period, I always come here but most students go outside and make-out or goof off. Or you can also take the time to go to a class where you don't excel in and take notes or quizzes." Ooh, excel, I used it in a sentence!

"Mind showing me where my other classes are?" His attitude changed. His glow went away now and his face became much more serious instead of that warm smile he just had.

"Sure, just lemme put my snacks away." I fumbled with my locker trying to open it, but I couldn't with the peanut butter jar, the spoon, and my M&M'S. I looked at Alec and sheepishly smiled.

"Would you mind holding them for a sec?" He takes them away from me without waiting for me to hand them to him.

"I guess." Okay, his attitude really changed. I open my locker and he quickly forces my snacks inside my locker. A few M&M'S fall and my spoon as well.

"Hey! Look what you did! That was my only spoon for today." He closes my locker and hands me his schedule.

"Aren't you going to apologize?" He stares at me, his red eyes scaring me. Huh? Were his eyes that color earlier? …Shit. I don't remember. I take his schedule and look down at his classes. Hmm not bad, he has only two classes with me and a few next door to some of mine.

"Well we have forty five minutes left in study, so I'll show you your last four classes."

"Thanks." He looks outside the window and I swear I see him blush. I look outside but I don't see anything weird. I turn back to him and I see him staring at me.

"So what are you waiting for?" He raises one of his eyebrows and glares at me.

Why is he being mean to me? I offered to help!


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is Ch.2 and I have not uploaded because I had been busy sleeping and with work, so I apologize (T_T). But here it is and I will try to finish the 3****rd**** chapter asap! I really hope you enjoy it. Please do tell me what you think. If I do not know, I seriously will never know if you guys find it interesting or not (^o^)  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alec and I walked in silence; I wondered whether I should tell him a little about the school or myself. I don't think we would become friends at the moment I am just his tour guide. If I had seen him sooner I probably would have invited him to our table. Mark wouldn't have liked that…Why didn't Alec come sooner?

"Is there a reason why you are slowing down?" I look up to see Alec ahead of me. I hadn't realized that I had slowed down. I catch up to Alec and we keep walking in silence until we go up the stairs. He has chemistry next, so we have to go to the front of the school where all the science classes are located. But they are on the second floor and I don't think it is such a good idea because we have been doing experiments with fire in my class. If we would have to evacuate due to a failed experiment, most people would overreact and then they would rush down the stairs pushing people out of their way. I keep telling myself that the people that run Cliff Wolf have problems with their heads.

"Emi seriously, why are you slowing down?" I cringe when I hear my name come out of him. It didn't sound sexy this time. I walk with my head down staring at my feet. I don't remember ever acting like this with anyone at school before. If I give him the power to treat me like this, it'll all go downhill for me. I don't even allow that idiot to treat me like this.

"Look we're almost near your class. It is easy if you do all your work, especially when there is a sub. Mrs. Caremil leaves easy stuff, but on the days she is here she explains everything so well you don't have to worry about failing. Her tests, she does them on her own she doesn't go by the school book, are a bit confusing because she does them like that on purpose. You will notice that the notes and the tests are quite different but they are in the same order. That's why sometimes I fail it…" I let the last part hang in the air and then I realize I just told this guy something bad about me, which makes me blush out of embarrassment.

I stand next to Alec while I glance down at his schedule. I catch his scent again so I close my eyes and smile. I hear him call my name again and I open my eyes and stare at his schedule. I think I came to the wrong class.

"Something wrong?" I look up at Alec and realize that he is standing right next to me. I blush and point at his schedule.

"This class is supposedly on 220B and we are standing right in front of 220B. But this paper on the door says it is a math class. All science classes are on this side of the school." I try to remember if we had a student meeting about switching the classes.

"Emi…I don't have chemistry next. I have art. And chemistry is not 220B, it is 214B." My face heats up and I cover my face with Alec's schedule. This is the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to me.

"Well since we are close to chemistry let me take you where it's at. I must be a horrible tour guide." Alec laughs a little and pats my head. He lifts my face a little and winks at me. I slightly blush as I stare at Alec's mesmerizing purple eyes. He has the softest expression I ever seen on a guy's face.

"You are not a horrible tour guide, just a really cute one." This is so out of Alec's character. He had been rude and awful, and then he just decides to be nice to me. The first time I met him he did kiss my hand. Hmm, I am sensing a bipolar vibe from him. Great I have something else to add to my horrible life.

I walk him to his chemistry class. His teacher isn't here at the moment but now he knows where it is at. I decide to show him his next class but we already went there earlier. So he knows where two of his classes are at.

"Well after art you have chemistry then math. This was that class we went to earlier, and we should head to art right now. Luckily we have art together." I look up at Alec.

"Art? I don't remember asking for art." He closes his eyes and places his hand on his forehead.

"I believe art is a stupid subject. Take me to the office."

"Excuse me? A 'please' would be nice. Art isn't that bad, it's a wonderful sub-"

"I don't care. Just take me to the office." Alec rudely interrupts me so I shove his schedule onto his chest then I walk away. I don't hear his footsteps behind me so I go down the stairs. I try not to look back. He is rude and just so mean. He is much worse than Mark.

"Emi!" I opened the girl's restroom door and walked in there. I leaned on the wall next to the door and closed my eyes.

This has never happened to me before. Meeting a guy who is pissing me off and he thinks he can just come here and take control of me. I was only helping him.

"Hey chicken leg, how are you?" I mentally cursed my luck. I opened my eyes to see Mark's first ex, Maresa. She had short light brown curly hair. She has a pretty face but such a thin body that she wore butt pads and padded bras. She always wore red lipstick or an orange-pink one. Her ears were not pierced because God forbade her. She wasn't a saint but she acted as if she was.

"What do you want Maresa?"

"I'm just wondering why you rushed in here. Gonna puke?" Maresa was friends with Mark's current ex, if that makes sense, so she knew the rumors from the rumor-spreaders. They thought Mark and I had a thing, which was a lie since he was after Lea.

"I'm not you." I whispered under my breath.

"What was that?" I couldn't stand her. She said she was one thing but acted a different way with other people. I walked out of the restroom leaving her all on her own.

As I walked out of there I looked around so I wouldn't find Alec, and the only way to do that was to walk to art. I didn't show him where art was at so it would take him a while to get there, unless if he had gotten someone to show him.

I walked to the other side of the school, gazing at my shoes. I think I needed new shoes; a beauty must always be neat. I am too young to deal with guy problems, a guy who seemed to be bipolar. I never met a bipolar person. My own father isn't even this awful.

"Emi?" I look away from my shoes to where my name came from.

I see Alec smiling, holding his schedule out to me, and walking towards me. He doesn't seem to be in a mood because he pats my head and then grabs my hand to kiss it.

"Forgive me Emi, you see I am nervous. This is a new environment for me and it is all so confusing." He still hasn't let go of my hand, this feels weird. I study his face, his expression. His green eyes look so amazing. He seems calmer now so I wonder whether to forgive him or not.

"Fine I'll help…Can I ask you something?" He pats my head softly and closes the space between us.

"Of course Emi." I blush a little and try not to look down at my feet.

"What type of contacts are you wearing?" I think I catch him by surprise with this question because he moves back a few spaces and remains silent.

"Alec?" He moves his hair out of his face and stares at me. His stare makes me feel uncomfortable.

"I ordered them online."

"What brand? Or are they circle lenses?"

"Where is art?" He just avoided my question.

"Alec..."

"Emi that is none of your business."

"Okay let's go to art then."

We arrived to art class two minutes before the bell rang. Alec was assigned to sit at the table behind me. His back was facing my back. Too close to the enemy. My life just gets awful by the minute, I spaced out during our assignment. I got to finish my drawing but instead of it being cubism it came out abstract. I decided never to space out during a drawing. I could hear Alec's voice and some other guy's. I didn't care what they were saying I just wanted to go home. It really was awful what was happening to me. I hate griping but I seriously cannot understand how this could be happening to me. I am only in the 11th grade, I cannot take so much stress. Teachers gave me enough, so did my parents but for a new student to ruin my life as well. No thank you.

"So Emi showed you around? She isn't the type of girl to show newbies around. What did you promise her?"

"Emi is a sweet girl. She offered to help me."

"Mark has been trying to get with her for a while but she is too stubborn. Then you come and she accepts you, that is just too weird."

I can hear Alec's conversation. I know most of it is a lie since Mark wants Lea. I look back and I see Alec talking to one of Mark's friends. I think his name is Adrian or Ronald. I'm not sure which exactly since all the football players are idiots, so I don't care for either one.

The bell rings and I get up from my seat and I head to my next class. I don't wait for Alec. Since he made a new friend I assume he will show him around. I would rather forget about him. I always hated jerks.

* * *

I realized that after I hurried out of art, school seemed to go by fast. I was in my last class with Alec sitting a few seats away from me. I did not try to make eye contact with him neither did he, except for when he came in and had to present himself to the class. He looked hurt, but I didn't care. I just looked out the window wishing this day would end already. I had listened to him as he talked a little bit about himself, and when I say a little I mean it. All I know is that he likes rock music, prefers to wear dark clothing, and that he had lived in Europe for four years then moved to the U.S. then back to Europe for two years and finally came back here again. But he had been born in the U.S.

"Pssst Emi." I turn from the window and to the guy sitting next to me. He had a note in his hand and was trying to pass it to me.

"It's for you." He tried hard to whisper but he just sounded out of breath. I shook my head and turned back to the window.

"Pssssssssst Emi you have to read it." He throws it onto my desk and it lands on my pencil. I glare at the guy and he quickly looks away. I look at the note and I realize that it is folded into a neat square. It does not say who it is from but on one side it says my name in a beautiful cursive handwriting. I unfold it expecting a drawing of guy's parts but instead I find the words _I'm sorry my Lonely Rose_. That's weird lonely rose. That makes no sense. I poke the guy, who threw the note at me, with my pencil.

"Who is It from?" He shrugs his shoulders and goes back to writing.

I look around hoping to catch someone staring at me but sadly no one is. I can feel heat rush to my cheeks. If this is a joke it is a horrible one, but if it's a real apology then oh my! Someone called me their lonely rose! Eek!

I grab my pencil to start my assignment when it hits me. The only one that pissed me off today is in this class and he just called me his lonely rose. I don't remember establishing a relationship with him. How does he even know I'm lonely?

I look around for Alec I didn't actually pay any attention to where the teacher assigned him. When I finally spot him he looks up from his desk and we make eye contact. He frowns but then he smiles and winks at me.

I should go ask the nurse if he had been diagnosed as bipolar. It is not healthy to have mood swings like he does. Great what have I gotten myself into?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Please leave a review! Good or bad, as long as it is your honest opinion. (^o^)  
P.S. I finally understand the difference between fanfiction and fictionpress. So I think after this or the 3rd chapter I will begin uploading this story on fictionpress. For anyone who really enjoyed this story here is the link for my fictionpress account, in case you are too lazy to type it up (^o^)  
~craziirandomchik**

**Have a nice day or night! ^^  
**


End file.
